


Family Again

by Meteora (Tamaha)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coping Mechanisms, F/F, F/M, Fem!Harry, Female Harry Potter, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, M/M, Molly and Arthur’s anniversary, Other, Percy has difficulties to open up to his family, Post-War, Trans Harry Potter, but lots of surprises for each and every character, fireworks in the end, minor Bill/Fleur, minor George/Angelina, minor ron/hermione, no snitches were harmed in the making of this story, remembering canonly dead people, should not be a surprise, someone is proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaha/pseuds/Meteora
Summary: The Weasleys celebrate the 35th anniversary of Molly and Arthur.Percy is surprised by the transformation of Harry and it leads to him surprising everyone else with some revelations.At the end he will feel closer to his family than he ever has.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Family Again

It was exactly one o ‘clock when Percy Weasley stepped through the fireplace of the burrow. A Sunday in July to celebrate his parents’ latest anniversary.

“As punctual as always.” He heard a familiar voice close by when he brushed sooth off his clothes. Percy turned to see George standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Hello George.” Percy said. It was no longer possible to mix them up. It had been more than three years since the war and it still made his heart clench to see only one of the twins.

Percy averted his eyes to look around the room. Nothing had changed in their house since he was a little boy. Only more and more photos were added.

“Almost everyone is already in the garden.” He told Percy before he vanished through the door.

He was glad for the moment alone to mentally prepare himself for his large and lovely and loud family.

In the kitchen, he was immediately drawn into a hug by his mother which he gladly accepted. Something he really missed during his stubborn years. He shuddered at the memories of that time. He was an idiot.

In the garden, he was greeted by everyone else. His father was there with Bill and Charlie who put up a tent over two large tables.

“It’s gonna rain later.” His father said when Percy greeted them.

Close by was Fleur with the youngest addition to the Weasley family. Victoire was born exactly on the first anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts. Percy offered the toddler a finger to hold which she yanked around happily. He had to smile at that. Victoire would grow up without the shadow of Voldemort looming over her as it had been with Percy and his siblings.

George was now standing with his wife Angelina and his new business partner Ron. Even though Percy was not very fond of Jokes and pranks he was glad that Ron had decided to join George. The alternative might have been Auror. And even with Voldemort gone was that a dangerous job.

In another group was his only sister Ginny deep in conversation with his probably soon to be sister-in-law Hermione and another woman. That woman Percy couldn’t quite place as she stood with her back to him. She had long black hair.

Percy looked around to find another black-haired person but Harry was nowhere to be seen.

He frowned. Harry had been an addition to this family since the twins and Ron had rescued him with their Ford Angela. The car that somehow developed an own mind and conscience and now lived in the forbidden forest. As far as you could call that living.

Behind Percy his father called everyone back to the house. The food was ready.

The group of women walked to the burrow and Percy was almost turning back himself when he saw the face of that woman.

“Hi Percy!” She greeted him as did his sister and Hermione but Percy could only stare at the black-haired woman.

Even as they walked past him his eyes were fixed on the woman and he needed George to clap his back to remember that they were supposed to gather around their parents.

“Harry, be a dear and give me that glass, would you?” His mother asked the black-haired woman who did as she was asked.

“Of course, Molly!” She said with a blinding smile.

Percy barely heard what his father said as he was still occupied with this revelation. Which was obviously already normal for everyone else.

 _Harry Potter_ was a _woman_! **Harry** **Potter** was a woman! Harry Potter was a woman!

Did he accidentally slip into an alternative reality? He had read about that in a muggle book.

Percy blinked when everyone started to seat themselves around the tables. He had missed his father’s speech.

He got a chair right next to his father.

“How is work?” His father asked him during the meal.

“Good.” Percy said absently when his eyes were fixed again on Harry.

Someone kicked his feet under the table which made him look up. Charlie was opposite of him and gave him a pointed look. He blushed and returned his attention to his plate.

“It’s delicious, mother.” He praised the cooking.

“Thank you, but I didn’t do much. It was mostly the girls.” His mother replied.

“Couldn’t let her do all the work on her own anniversary.” Fleur said.

“And by ‘the girls’ mother means Fleur, Hermione and Harry.” Ginny added and Angelina nodded.

“Gave me plenty of time to dot over my first grandchild!” Molly said while cooing at Victoire.

Percy was once again drawn to look at Harry but only for a very brief moment. “It’s very tasty.” He appreciated it again and everyone agreed with him.

Everyone on the table chatted away with each other talking about their work and private life. Percy leaned back and listened to all the stories.

About the dragons Charlie was treating. How Bill was back in curse-breaking for Gringotts. The newest things George invented. Over the next law Hermione was reevaluating in the ministry.

At some point Ginny and Angelina started discussing something in the quidditch league which invited everyone to add their own opinions.

“Anything new in your life?” His father asked Percy much later.

He was startled for a moment before shaking his head. “Everything’s the same.”

He saw how his father looked at him for a moment longer as if waiting but Percy said no more. Then there was a sad realization in his father’s features before he returned his attention to someone else on the table.

That’s what it always was like. They meet as a family and everyone had something to talk about and Percy only listened. And then he would be back in his own little life.

After the war they got together as a family again but somehow Percy just couldn’t be close to them. As if he just wasn’t part of the family anymore.

He knew it was his own fault. His inability to open up to them.

Nothing he did was as exciting as dragons, curse-breaking, new products or changing laws. What was he going to tell? That he changed the coffee brand in his office? Or that he now used different parchment? That he thought of getting himself a kitten so he wouldn’t be so lonely?

He still vividly remembered how everyone was annoyed by the things he had to tell before the war. Before Voldemort had returned. And he had to admit that he was always a bit hurt when his brothers made fun of him. He was careful not to do the same mistakes.

Percy wouldn’t risk to be estranged from his family again. So he keeps the most private things to himself.

He wasn’t like Harry. His gaze lingered briefly again on him. Her – he reminded himself. He was now a she.

Everything she did, even when she was still a he, was approved by his family. They had taken him in like a lost son – or daughter now. And Harry always got their protection.

 _Because he was always saving them in return._ A little voice inside Percy reminded him. Ginny in her first year, their father when Percy had just parted from the family and Ron too as well just a year later.

And somewhere in between also Fleur's sister. Percy was there when that had happened. She was beyond herself when Harry returned from the bottom of the Lake with her sister. Percy himself was worried sick when he heard that Ron was down there as well.

And of course, that he saved the whole wizarding world by defeating Voldemort.

Percy couldn't think of one thing Harry could do to make the Weasleys turn their backs on her.

When lunch was over the tables were cleared by Ginny and Harry. Everyone else got up to stretch a bit and break into little groups again.

Bill and Ron played around with Victoire. His parents watching them. Fleur happily chatted with Hermione and Angelina.

"Just give it a try." George spoke next to Percy.

"What?" He asked in return.

"Just tell them something. Even if it is just a new type of ink you are using." George scolded him. As if _he_ was the older brother. "It doesn't hurt to open up just a teeny tiny bit."

"Yeah, and maybe be less of a bigot." Charlie said also next to him.

"Excuse me??" Percy said appalled. Him? A bigot?

"You gawked at Harry as if he is some unholy creature." Charlie explained.

"I didn't know that about him – about her. When did that happened anyway?" Percy tried to explain but just ended up questioning.

"About nine months ago." George told him with a funny expression. "It was all over the daily prophet."

Percy blinked and tried to remember. There was some weird headline about Harry and being a girl but that blasted paper always published lies and half trues about Harry Potter. How should he have known that this time they were right?

"I am not opposed about her transformation." He told his brothers.

"Then stop staring at her. You make her uncomfortable." Charlie said.

Percy sat uncomfortable himself between his two brothers as they watched the rest of the family for a moment.

"I need to use the bathroom." Percy said as an exit and stood to went inside.

In the kitchen were Ginny and Harry still busy and Percy pointedly did not look at them when he went for the bathroom.

He tried his best to calm down and pull himself back together. He washed his face and the cold water helped a little.

For a moment, he thought to just stay in there for the rest of the evening or to just go home. But it would break his mother's heart and he couldn't do that again.

So, after another pep talk to his own reflection in the mirror ("You can do this!") he dared to get out again.

The two women were no longer in the kitchen but Percy heard a conversation in the living room.

"Forget about him. He is an idiot." He heard his sister's voice.

"But he is clearly not okay with this!" Said another voice. Harry's female voice.

"And that is his problem. Only his!" Ginny's voice again. "You know that mom and dad are more than okay with you – with us."

"But if it causes another rift in your family-" Harry's voice sounded unsure.

"Shh! He will come around, I am sure."

Then Percy heard no more for a moment. There was a muffled sound instead. As if-

He silently walked to the doorway to the living room to look inside.

Ginny and Harry were kissing!

Percy's eyes widen at what he saw and he just couldn't look away. It felt like his brain stopped working. Nothing made sense anymore.

He tried to grasp the revelation of the conversation he just heard. Were his parents really okay with this? Not only of Harry but also of _Harry and Ginny_! As a couple! And George and Charlie were supportive as well! And without a question were Ron and Hermione.

The sound of a gasp brought him back into reality. The two lovers had just realized that they were spied on.

There was a moment where they stared at him and he just stared back.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Percy said at last and went for the fireplace. He took some floo powder and in a matter of seconds he was gone.

The women stared into the fire until the green turned back to orange.

"Fantastic!" Harry said slightly hysteric. "I told you he couldn't handle it!" She started to tear up.

Then there were more footsteps in the house.

George poke his head into the living room, where a moment earlier Percy had been. "Everything okay?"

"No!" Harry sobbed. Ginny tried to calm her.

"Where is Percy?" Bill asked as he came into the living room as well.

"He is gone." Ginny said.

"What??" Now it was Charlie who spoke up. And in a short time, the whole living room was filled with Weasleys and partners.

Ginny told them how he had seen them and then went straight for the fireplace.

"I am so sorry." Harry said at the end as if anything of this mess was her fault.

Many of them told her otherwise.

"Where did you all go?" Was now Molly's voice cutting through the crowd. She and Arthur were until now the only ones missing. She looked around the group of people that mostly contained her children.

"Where is Percy?" She demanded to know when no one gave her an answer to the first question.

No one wanted to be the one to tell Molly that her son had left the family again. It would break her heart.

Then they heard the fireplace going active again. Green flames lit the living room and Percy came through it again.

He got two steps in before he noticed his whole family in the room. He stared at them as they stared back at him.

This was it. The moment of truth. Now he really was nervous. Nervous enough to hide somewhere forever.

"Forgot something?" George asked in a hostile voice. He stood next to Ginny and Harry and had his arms crossed.

"Yes." Percy said and a moment later came another person through the floo network.

Just like Percy he got a few steps in before he halted and looked at the persons in the room. He gave a little wave with his hand.

"This is Oliver Wood." Percy said when he pulled said man right next to him. No one of his family said a word. They just stared and waited.

Oliver gave a nervous laugh. "Perce. Your family already knows me. I've met them all in Hogwarts and played Quidditch with half your siblings."

Percy ignored that and grabbed Oliver's hand instead and lifted it up for everyone to see. "We are dating."

Oliver snorted at that. "We do a bit more than just dating."

"He is my boyfriend. We also live together." Percy concluded his announcement. He lowered their joined hands again but didn't dared to let go. He needed Oliver for whatever his family would response with.

His whole family seemed to be speechless which was somehow pure agony.

Then he saw how realization lit up most of his siblings' features. And he saw how they sucked in air to shout something but there were just some muffled voices.

George, Ginny and Ron were quietened. Apparently had Harry put a _silencio_ onto them and Hermione had put a hand over Ron's mouth for good measurement.

Percy brought his free hand up to face palm himself and groaned at the realization. Somehow Percy just _knew_ what they were going to say. They were _his_ siblings after all.

"What?" Oliver asked next to him with wide eyes. "What were they going to say?"

"I think I can imagine." Percy murmured into his hand but he was well heard in the silence. He looked at his family through between his fingers.

George and Ginny didn't look happy that they were muted and Ron tried to pry his fiancée's hand away.

"Let me guess." He said a bit louder when he pulled the hand away from his face. Everyone was looking at him again. "You finally know what kind of stick I've got up my arse?"

Harry lowered her wand and dissolved the spell and Hermione let go of Ron as well.

"A broomstick!" Percy heard at the same time as "A Wood-en stick!"

"Oh please, it's obviously an Olive stick!" Someone else shouted into the round as well.

Next to Percy Oliver stared at the Weasleys with wide eyes. He might have played quidditch with his siblings but even that didn't prepare him for such outbursts.

His family immediately went into an argument what kind of description was most fitting as if he hadn't just revealed his sexuality and relationship status.

This was his large and loud and lovely Family.

Percy couldn't take it anymore. He freed his hand from Oliver and now buried his face in both his hands.

"Perce?" Oliver asked concerned next to him and touched him on the shoulder.

His shoulders started shaking and the whole room went quiet again.

When Percy moved his hands away there was a wide smile on his face and he started to giggle.

This seemed so out of place that no one else dared to say anything for a while and only Percy was heard. Most of them would have sworn to have never heard him laugh before. And at the sight of his family's confused faces his giggle turned into full blown laugh.

When he looked at his boyfriend -it was official now- Oliver could see the beginning of tears in his eyes. And that made Oliver laugh too. The others joined them soon.

That was the last straw for Molly who finally swept forward to engulf her son into a hug. Arthur followed close by. Within minutes the two of them were hugged and congratulated by the whole family.

Then someone mentioned tea and cake and like a tide everyone was pulled outside again. It was finally raining but under the tent everything was fine. The rain even gave a cooling chill to the warm summer day.

"So now we need to know everything!" George demanded when everyone was settled with something to drink and eat again. "What else are you keeping from us?"

"Yeah, full story now!" Ron said.

"Oh ehm..." Percy wasn't sure what to say.

"Which department are you working now?" His father tried to help him. "I see you sometimes in the ministry but can never quite figure what you are doing."

"I am an accountant and I only go to the ministry when I have to apply some papers." Percy explained his irregular visits.

"Wait, you don't work for the ministry anymore?" George asked in disbelieve.

"Oh no!" Percy exclaimed. "Hell no! Never again."

"But we thought…?" Bill started.

"That I would go back to that hellhole?" Percy shuddered. "I've seen them work for four years. Crouch. Fudge. Scrimgeoure. Took me some time to realize it but that was not what I wanted for myself."

“So accountant?” Hermione asked after a pause.

“Yes. Many, many Numbers in many lines. That’s logical and safe. It’s soothing and I am good at it. And accountants are always needed.” Percy said.

“Where is your office?” His mother asked. Probably with the intention to visit him sometimes.

“Maple street. Close to the city of London.”

“Wait, that is a muggle area.” Hermione spoke up again. “Why not somewhere near other wizards and witches?”

“Oh, I need electricity.” Percy said. “I work with a Personal Computer. Very efficient I have to admit.”

“A Computer?” His father asked eagerly. Percy could see how his eyes began to shine. “You use one of those clever machines?” Percy nodded. “You have to show me!” He demanded.

“Sure…” Percy started but remembered something. “But only if you promise not to take it apart!” Percy said sternly. He loved his father but should he damage something that was essential for his work Percy would have a nervous breakdown. And a heart attack. And an aneurism. All at once.

“I wouldn’t-!” Arthur claimed but got interrupted by all his children.

“Yes, you would!” Everyone choired which made them all laugh again.

“And when did the two of you get together?” George asked after everyone had calmed again.

Oliver had been silent next to Percy so far and had only smiled at the eagerness of Percy's family to get to know him. "Oh, a bit over a year, now?"

"Thirteen months and fifteen days." Percy was better to remember such things.

"So you two have already been together at our wedding??" Angelina asked. Her wedding with George had been about ten months ago. "I thought you two had arrived separately!"

"Well, we were invited separately." Oliver said. "And we hadn't lived together yet back then."

"Damn." George said. "It would have been funny if you two had got together at our wedding."

Oliver snorted. "If it makes you feel better, we definitely hooked up afterwards!" There were some laughs about that. He winked at Percy who blushed again.

"I don't think they need every detail of our relationship." Percy murmured.

"They are your family. They want to know you. It's sweet." Oliver whispered to Percy and squeezed his knee comfortingly.

"How did you get together anyway?" Ginny asked. "I didn't thought Oliver would be interested into anything else but quidditch." She knew better about her brother. She had already seen him make out with someone even thought that had been a girl. She wouldn't judge him for that since she had a change in taste as well. “Just like Charlie isn’t interested into anything but dragons.”

“It had something to do with quidditch.” Oliver said with a wide smile. “AND with calculations.”

“We ran into each other in diagon alley.” Percy began. “We had a little chat and Oliver told me to come to his next match the following weekend like he always did.”

“And he did show up! That was actually unusual.” Oliver took over. “But we lost which was kind of usual by then.”

“Did you tried to drown yourself in the shower again? Did Percy come to your rescue and you immediately made out?” George teased with a glint in his eyes.

“Oh boy…” Percy muttered.

“No.” Oliver snickered. “It did take a bit longer than that. He did try to cheer me up afterwards but in a very confusing way. He talked numbers and statistics and first I had absolute no idea what he meant. I was so down because of the loss that we just arranged a meeting for the next day. And _then_ I drowned myself in the shower.”

“And on the next day I explained him over coffee what was wrong with his team. In numbers. And I came to some practices and we worked at the strategy.” Percy continued.

“Holy shit!” Ginny exclaimed out of the blue. Her eyes wide and her mouth open in disbelieve. “That’s why Puddlemere suddenly got better at quidditch and is climbing up in the league??”

“Yes!” Oliver was in ecstasy. "Just because of statistics!"

“It’s still up to the players of the team.” Percy said.

“Percy! Why did you do that for Oliver? You should have done that for me! We are family!” Ginny shouted. She was chaser for the Holy Head Harpies after all.

Percy blinked. “You never listened to any advice I had in regards of quidditch.”

“But-!” Ginny was in despair.

“No Sis, that’s your own fault then!” Bill laughed with Charlie.

Harry patted her hand in sympathy.

“So we worked together at the strategy. And then after we won the next game and celebrated I couldn’t hold back and kiss him.” Oliver concluded.

“Just like with us!” Harry’s eyes lit up. Remembering how they got together in her sixth year.

“Had you two been together for the whole time?” Oliver asked the two women. “Must be difficult to maintain a relationship while going through such a change.” He meant Harry’s transfiguration without actually saying it.

“Oh no.” Ginny said. “We parted for the time they searched for a way to defeat… you know.”

“And after the war we all had things to coop with.” Harry said. “While I had to figure out what I wanted for myself Ginny did the same in her own way. We didn’t get together until after my transformation.”

“It was all one big mess. But in the end, we are happy now.” Ginny concluded while looking lovingly at Harry who was smitten herself. They kissed each other briefly.

“A bitchy mess.” Ron muttered which resulted into Ginny shoving him off the chair.

“You know; some say that Harry just got herself a female version of Ron.” Angelina piped up. Ginny and Ron immediately protested when the others laughed at that.

“Oh please.” Harry snorted. “I got myself a _male_ version of Ron!” There was even more laugher now and Ron was even more offended.

“But I still don’t understand why you haven’t brought Oliver with you earlier!” Molly mentioned.

“Oh.” Percy blushed and fixed his eyes on his place in front of him. He nervously picked at the table cloth.

“That’s simple.” Charlie said. “He thought we wouldn’t approve. He thought we wouldn't accept Oliver, their relationship or him.”

“And then he saw Ginny and Harry making out and realized that he was wrong.” George added.

“But for real, I thought it was known for years that I am asexual!” Charlie spoke again.

“There is a difference in not choosing a partner and actually choosing a partner.” Percy frowned.

“Oh Perce.” He heard from several people. He just shrugged.

“You are full of surprises, Percy.” George shook his head.

“Oh, he got more.” Oliver said.

“Like what?” George asked eager.

“Like what?” Percy echoed too while looking at Oliver as if he was betraying him.

“Show him the cube.” Oliver told Percy quietly. Percy’s eyed widen and he tensed up.

“What cube? I don’t have a cube. I don’t even know what a cube _is_.” Percy rambled while blushing again. It seemed impossible to keep the blush off his face for the whole evening.

“Now I really need to know.” George said with a glint in his eyes.

“Why are we dating again?” Percy asked Oliver.

Oliver smiled. “Because I know when to push you and when not to. This is a pushing moment.” He leaned closer into Percy so he could plant his chin on Percy’s shoulder.

“I don’t have it with me anyway.” Percy said while shrugging his boyfriend off.

“Yes, you do. You always take it with you when you expect a difficult situation. To calm your nerves.” Oliver said when he sneaked his arms around Percy’s shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Percy contemplated with himself a moment longer until he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. “Fine.”

He pulled something out of his pocket which was difficult with his boyfriend hanging off of him. Then he dropped something out of his palm onto the table. It wasn’t bigger than a sickle. A wink with his wand let it grow until it had the size of an orange but with edges. The cube had a different color on each side.

“A Rubik’s Cube?” Hermione asked rhetorically. As someone with muggle parents she knew what it was. “That’s a logic puzzle from muggles.”

Percy touched it with the tip of his wand and said: "Set, one minute."

The cube started to move and undo itself. Everyone starred at it until it stopped moving and each side had a mix of colors instead of just one color.

"The longer it is set the more complicated it gets. But just until up to one hour. Everything beyond that doesn't really make a difference." Percy said.

Oliver snorted. "You have it set on twelve hours once."

"I needed it! And it proofed my thesis about it not getting more difficult. I had it solved within twenty minutes." Percy defended himself.

By now Hermione had taken the cube out of curiosity and tried to solve it.

"So the surprise is that you just like to spell muggle things like dad?" George asked nonplussed. "I mean what is that for?"

“It’s for me. Sometimes I am overwhelmed with the world and need to sooth my nerves. And then I solve a logic puzzle to calm down.” Percy said with a hint of embarrassment. “I used to undo it myself but then I always remembered how and it wasn’t a real challenge to solve it again. Then Oliver did it for me which worked fine until he had to go to training camp with his team for a week. So, I came up with this.”

“I like this.” Hermione said happily. She had it almost solved.

“Too easy for you?” Oliver asked. When Hermione shrugged, he took Percy’s wand and touched the cube with its tip again. “Expert mode: one.”

“Wha-?” Hermione wondered when she saw how a tile of the cube exchanged the color with another.

“Not fair!” She said and worked at it more furious.

“Now that seems interesting!” George said and watched in awe how Hermione failed to solve it. “How many expert modes are there?”

“Three.” Percy said nervously. He saw how Hermione made one wrong turn after another and all he wanted to do was to take it out of her hands and solve it himself.

“Can it be stopped?” George asked.

“Only by solving it.” Percy said. "Or the magic running out."

“Fascinating.” George said. “That might be something for my shop.”

Percy hesitated. "I don't think so."

"Why not? It is a fantastic prank for those that are too smart for their own good." George said. He had taken the cube from Hermione and tried some moves himself.

"You mean for someone like me?" Percy questioned with an icy tone in his voice.

"Well, not you. You certainly _can_ solve it." George used his wand to inspect the cube further. He didn’t notice the ice.

“It’s my way coping with things. And I hoped you wouldn’t make fun of that.” Percy said. He looked at his hands. He wouldn’t dare to look into anyone’s eyes. Oliver’s hands clasp over his and Percy was grateful for that. He was on his side.

“Percy. I wouldn’t make fun of coping mechanisms.” George said and only continued when Percy looked up. “We have exactly one -only one- mirror in our home and that is put under a veil. Every window is spelled to not reflect any light.” Percy dropped his gaze again. “When I feel especially awful I would face the mirror and have conversations with myself. Only to finish my own sentences.”

There was a vast silence after that statement. And as awful as it was Percy felt better. A shuddering breath escaped him. He wasn’t alone in this mess named life.

“Still not the weirdest thing I have heard.” Harry said casually after some time. “New game. Tell your most stupid coping mechanism.” She said to everyone and lifted the plate with the last remaining brownie. “Saddest story gets the last brownie!”

“Really, Harry?” Ron questioned with a pained face.

“Yes, you may start.” Harry told him with jab of her elbow in his rips.

Ron cursed under his breath and took a minute to think of something. “Food. It’s silly.” When everyone except Harry and Hermione looked questionly at him he explained further. “I had always been used to have enough to eat. From Mum and Hogwarts. On our search we hadn’t quite enough and it sparked tension and fights.” He left out that he had left their group for some time as well. “After the war I made mum show me each and every of her dishes. And now I cook and always need to have a full pantry.”

“I can second that.” Hermione said amused. “I often have to stop him from buying even more food because we already have enough at home.”

“And whenever we are at their home the first thing he does is to prepare some sandwiches. Even when we just had eaten.” Harry added.

Percy had to smile of that and most of his siblings did the same.

“When I had been in Hogwarts…” Charlie started. “…I was never fond of potions and was happy when I could drop it after the ZAG’s. The same goes to healing practices. But in my first month at the dragon research center one of others got nearly burnt to charcoal. The older ones knew what to do and acted accordingly but I was just panicking. After that I spend every free minute in learning how to treat burns and other injuries and make potions and salves. I always have several tubes with me even when I am not around dragons. I will never forget the smell of burnt flesh.”

One after another talked about their issues.

“During the first war with you-know-who I have lost both my brothers.” Molly said. “I had loved them to pieces and even with all the bad things happening I had a happy childhood within a full house. So that’s how I wanted my kids to grow up as well. And felt like with my brothers gone I needed to make up to them not having a chance at children.”

“Hold up.” George intervened. “Are you actually telling us that each of us was wanted?”

His mother looked at him funnily. “Of course every one of you was wanted. Otherwise we wouldn’t have had you all. We didn’t expected twins but that doesn’t mean you were unwanted. And a girl earlier would have been nice as well but that wouldn’t have stopped us.” Arthur nodded next to her while every of their children looked at them confused.

“Good to know.” Ron muttered.

“That’s still nothing compared to mine.” Harry said at some point when everyone had bested their story. “I have a disorder within a disorder.” Everyone looked at her interested except Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Who knew what was coming now. “As a boy I had been messy. Mostly because of the Dursley's. They had kept their home in such tidiness that it felt unsettling. Also, because I always had to do chores to keep everything clean. But as a woman I didn't felt like being messy anymore because I finally felt right in my body. And so, made my home tidy and clean too. It worked well for some weeks until out of nowhere some part of my brain whispered _just like the Dursleys_ and I lost it."

Harry looked a bit off remembering that day.

"Then I messed my home again. For example, I pulled each plate out of the cupboard and licked them before I put them back into the sink and I emptied the laundry basked in the living room and had clothes lying everywhere."

Harry nodded towards Hermione and Ron. "They had to come to my rescue when I was late for a lunch date and they found my crying on the floor."

Harry paused to drink some and wet her throat.

"So you can't have it neither clean nor messy?" Percy asked. He never liked something unsettled or unsolved. "What did you do instead?"

"Controlled Chaos. I have certain point in my home that is untidy or unfinished." Harry smiled a bit. "I have always lilies on my table and I let the fallen leaves lying around. There is always a plate propped up again the wall next to the sink. Clean but not put away. I have a snitch flying around the house and one single sock lying on the carpet in my bedroom- Oh my GOD!" Harry had lifted her finger to count her controlled chaos until she suddenly shouted.

"What?" Ginny said surprised. And everyone was looking at her in shock because of the outburst.

Harry stared off into the sky for a moment in which everyone wondered what had happened.

"I have decorated my house with dead people." She said shakily.

"What do you mean?" Ron wondered while everyone's concern grew.

Except Hermione who looked just slightly confused. "You hadn't noticed?" She simply asked.

"But you did?" Harry asked when she focused on her best friend. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I thought it was intentional?" Hermione asked back when Harry just buried her face in her hands.

"What are you talking about? What dead people?" Ron interjected.

Harry just groaned. So, Hermione took it upon herself to explain. "The flowers obviously stand for Harry's mother. The snitch for her father. The plate resembles the moon and stands for Remus. The single Sock is for Dobby and I think the dreamcatcher made from owl feathers is a symbol for Hedwig. And the house itself is from Sirius."

"Really? Even the dreamcatcher?" Harry groaned again and leaned back in her chair like she had been defeated. "How could I not see this!?"

Ginny sighed and looked around the table at her family's faces. She saw a lot of pity. She petted her girlfriends hand and shoved the last brownie onto her plate. "Eat some chocolate." Ginny advised and no one argued on that. They all agreed silently that Harry's story was the saddest.

Reluctantly Harry started poking at the brownie with her fork and shove it into her mouth and ate it quietly.

"You can use the cube for the shop." Percy said to George in an attempt to change the topic. He also took the cube into his hands. By now it was a complete mess again since it was still changing colors because nobody had solved it yet. But Percy worked quickly on it and had it solved within a few minutes.

"You are really good at that." George admitted. He had a little frown which Percy assumed must mean that he was thinking. "You are right. It is not a joke. But still a fun game."

"Excuse me, but why does the snitch stand for your father?" Oliver asked Harry with a frown. "As far as I know he was a chaser?"

Leave it to Oliver 'Quidditch-Nerd' Wood to remember _that_.

"Oh, he had a habit of nipping it." Harry told him in a slightly better mood.

"Ahh." Oliver said understanding. "A bit of rule breaker, eh?" He never liked it when someone played unfair on quidditch.

"A bit." Harry struggled not to laugh. Ron had to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle a laugh and even Hermione had to bit her lip. Ginny didn't even tried to hide her smile.

"Surely not as bad as George and Fred." Angelina spoke up.

"Of course not!" George said. He was very proud of their accomplishments.

Now they really couldn't hold back their laughs.

"What?" George questioned. He seemed upset that they thought that the twins had been bested. "Thanks to the map we knew everything that was to be known about Hogwarts!"

The four younger ones laughed even more.

“ _George!_ ” Harry said in between giggles. “My father, Sirius and Remus _invented_ that map!”

“What??” George gaped at them with an open mouth. “Why haven’t you told us? We have spend a summer break and a winter break with them! We could have asked them anything! All the lost opportunities...”

Harry shrugged sheepishly. “A few other things occupied my mind.”

George looked at her calculating until he started to smirk. Suddenly Harry was worried. That smirk was never good.

“Hey Ron.” George said to get his brother’s attention while leaning over the table towards him. “Did we ever tell you...” George looked out of the corner of his eye at Harry with a mischievous glint. “... that we only gifted you those new festivity robes after your fourth year because it was Harry’s condition to give us the money?”

“George!” Harry yelled at the same time as Ron shouted “Harry!”

“I told you not to tell him!” Harry said angry.

“You know how I don’t like it when you spend too much money on me!” Ron said offended.

Harry huffed and looked from George to Ron and back.

George only sat there with a smile on his face as if he expected a spectacle. Everyone else was silent.

Harry was angry. Ron looked at her as if she betrayed him or something. She crossed er arms. Somehow Harry couldn’t keep quite anymore.

“You know what, Ron? No. I didn’t do that for you, I did that for me! I also always felt terrible when I had better things than you. And that hideous robe of yours was a crime. I never ever _ever_ wanted to see that again. You have always been an equal for me and I would share everything with you!”

Harry was a bit out of breath after her outburst so she had to catch her breath again and looked around the table for a moment.

“I am sorry Molly.” She said when her eyes swept over the Weasley-Matriarch. “I know you did your best in choosing it.“

“Don’t be.” She said softly. “I know it wasn’t the best. Just the only thing available. I didn't even dare to sell it again.”

“You still have that?” Ron asked appalled and Harry perked up on that.

“Sure, it is somewhere in the attic.” Molly said.

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a moment. Then in a fraction of a second they both got up and started to run back to the burrow. Ron was ahead but Harry apparated with a crack and was suddenly at the door in front of Ron.

It had stopped raining by now.

“Not fair!” Ron shouted when Harry laughed at him and proceeded to barrel into the house with Ron hot on her heels.

“What??” A few people at the table questioned and looked confused at Hermione and Ginny. The latter just shrugged with an equally confused expression but the former sighed with an amused smile while looking after the two dorks.

“I guess they see an opportunity in blowing something up and let out some steam.” She explained.

And really only ten minutes later came the two of them back outside with the offended piece of clothing in between them. Each of them held a sleeve as if they dragged a prisoner after them. They smiled and laughed over something, the previous disagreement forgotten.

“We decided everyone should have a go at it.” Harry told them when they reached the tables again.

“Just like in DA everyone gets to shoot a hex at it.” Ron smiled brilliantly at them all.

“DA?” Oliver asked with raised eyebrows. He only knew DADA. Defense against the Dark Arts.

“The group they formed to learn properly how to fight against dark arts in contrast to Umbridge's useless class. Harry had teached them.” Percy told him quietly. He hadn’t to mention how he was one of the people trying to stop them. Everyone knew that, Oliver included.

“We will let it levitate in the air and we can hex it until it vapours.” Harry said happily. “Let’s form a line. It’s better than a circle so we won’t hex each other.”

“Hell yes.” George said and got up eagerly. So did most of them except their parents and Percy. Victoire was passed to Molly.

“Come on, Percy.” Charlie nagged him with a wicked grin. “Don’t you want to hex something too?”

Oliver nodded towards him encouragingly.

“Not really...” Percy said slowly which resulted in many disapproving faces. “But I could levitate it?” He suggested instead. Thankfully they agreed upon that.

They formed a line with a gap in the middle for Percy and got their wands ready. Percy had gotten up to take the robe in his hands. He still remembered how Ron had looked in it.

He gave it a few spells and made it hover.

Once it was up in the air Percy walked through the gap they had formed and stood slightly behind them all. He pointed his wand at the robe again.

“Not too high.” Moll reminded them from behind. “It shouldn’t be seen in town or by any other muggles.

Percy nodded at that and let it stop rising when it reached the top of the nearby trees. It was always the limit when flying on brooms near the burrow.

He made eye contact with Harry as a sign that he was ready and she nodded at him return. She turned to face the robe and raised her voice. “One after another. From left to right. Go.”

Just like she said one after another from left to right shot a hex at it. Most were to put it on fire or to explode it. It whirled around with every hit but otherwise remained unharmed.

When everyone got a try they turned around confused to Percy who only grinned at them. “You didn’t thought it would be that easy, huh? I gave it a few protective charms.”

“Oh, you are on!” Bill told him with a glint in his eyes and took that as a challenge. He was a curse breaker after all!

George mustered him with newfound respect.

Now they all took turns in shooting spells to undo Percy’s protective charms. Even a _finite incantatem_ wasn’t working. So all together they needed half an hour to actually put it on fire.

They shouted and celebrated at their victory. Percy stopped the levitation and it was completely turned into smoke by the time it would have hit the ground.

“I really can’t believe you pranked us like that!” George told him with a wide grin as he threw his arm around him. Everyone else was amused as well.

”It’s almost sundown.” Ginny noted with a glance at the horizon.

“Oh, right!” George jerked his head in her direction. “The great finale!”

Bill and Charlie looked at each other suspiciously.

“What finale?” Harry asked confused. Percy didn’t know what that meant either. George let go of him and he walked to the shed with Ron.

“You will see.” Ginny told her. She tried to smile but it looked just weird. “I will just get something from the house.”

Harry looked concerned after her.

Oliver came to Percy’s side and together they watched how the chairs were rearranged. It seemed like the only ones not knowing what was going on were Harry, Oliver and Percy.

Fleur and Angelina got lanterns from the house so they could still see in the starting darkness of the night.

In an attempt to feel useful Harry started to clear the table again. Maybe she also wanted to see what her girlfriend was doing inside, Percy thought.

“What is going on?” Oliver asked Charlie when they helped to arrange the chairs so they would face the field next to the garden just like how they had stood to face the levitating robe but instead of a line it was in a half circle.

“Wait and see.” He told him with a chuckle.

Percy just shrugged. Soon were Ron and George back from the shed and they carried between them a chest not unlike those for the quidditch balls. They placed it in front of the chairs where the centre of the circle would have been.

“Quidditch?” Oliver asked hopeful.

“Not today.” George told him with a wink. Oliver pouted a bit. He loved quidditch.

When everything was done, Ginny was back outside as well and looked a bit nervous.

Everyone got seated with their partner and the chairs in the middle were for Molly and Arthur. Percy and Oliver were told to sit at the far end to the right and the others sat so that two chairs next to Molly would be free for Ginny and Harry.

But Harry wasn’t back yet. “Where is Harry?” Ginny asked with concern in the voice.

“She had cleared the table.” Percy provided. He was excited for what would happen. Even thought no one had told them he assumed that it would be a great spectacle since the chest was brought over by George and Ron who run Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes. And to see his strong and fierce sister nervous was extremely unusual.

“Oh Harry!” Ginny said jittery and went to retrieve her from the house. Not a minute later was Harry dragged outside by Ginny. Both of them seemed unpleased.

“The plates can _wait_!” Percy heard his sister say.

“You know I don’t like dirty plates. Cleaning disorder, remember?” Harry muttered.

Ginny shoved her into the seat next to Molly and looked at her with a frown. “We can’t start until we are complete.”

“Fine.” Harry said and looked around disapproving. Percy guessed that she really hadn’t liked to be the only one not knowing of the finale. Oliver and Percy not counting.

“Now what?” Harry asked when Ginny kept staring at her.

“You have to be in a better mood.” Ginny told her. Harry rolled her eyes and closed them. Probably in order to calm herself. “You will like it.” Ginny said softly.

Everyone watched how the two of them bickered. They were really just waiting for Harry. At least she heaved a deep sigh and reopened her eyes. She did seemed calmer than before.

“Great.” Ginny commented and sat on the chair next to her. Then she nodded towards George who had his wand ready.

With a flick of his wand opened the lit of chest and a flurry of winged gold broke free and flew up in the air. A thousand snitched were above their heads. They shimmered in the light of the lanterns around them like stars in the sky.

One moment they stirred around uncoordinated and in the next moment they formed words.

 _Molly & Arthur _they formed before they broke apart again.

_Happy Anniversary_

_35 Years_

From some where was even music playing.

Percy’s hand was taken by Oliver. “I want that too.” He whispered to him.

“What?” Percy whispered back without looking away from the sky. “A sky full of snitches? I thought you would be more of a quaffle-guy.” Percy chuckled at his own joke.

“Haha.” Oliver said humourless. “I mean 35 years with you. And more.”

Percy swallowed at that. “I would like that.” He said with a slightly hoarse voice.

The snitches were creating various other beautiful patterns into the sky.

“You could have told me about _that_.” They hearted the slight accusation from Harry but Ginny just shushed her.

And then, when Percy thought it was over because the music had faded out the snitches formed words again.

_Harry_

_Would you marry me?_

Percy blinked at that and turned his gaze away from the sky and to the woman in question.

Harry still looked slightly shocked at the snitches. Ginny got up and stood in front of Harry with her back turned to the snitches. It made Harry focusing on her girlfriend. Then she got down to one knee and pulled a little box out of nowhere.

Harry’s eyes were huge by now and her mouth gaping open. It looked a bit as if she had forgotten how to breath.

“Harriett Jamie Potter.” Ginny started.

For a moment Percy was surprised that he had not thought about that before. The name Harry didn’t sounded very female. So she had changed her name a bit but only to shorten it again to Harry.

“We have a long history already. From silly crushes and ridiculous adventures. Live threatening situations.”

Ginny took a deep breath.

“Enough for a whole live.”

Harry had put her hand over her mouth by now and tears threatened to fall any moment from her eyes.

“But I want more. I want a future with you. No matter what it may contain I want to explore it with you by my side.”

Ginny snapped the little box open and presented Harry with the ring.

“Would you marry me?”

Harry nodded wildly. Then she lowered her hand and showed a bright smile and they could hear a faint “Yes!”

Ginny swept forward for a passionate kiss and everyone around them started to clap and cheer.

They watched for a moment how the newly engaged couple slung their arm around another to even deepen the kiss.

They only broke apart when there was pop over their heads.

The snitches had started to explode one after another into a phenomenal firework. Ginny and Harry both looked fascinated at it for a moment before they remembered that Ginny still needed to place the ring on Harry’s finger.

By now everyone had gotten up from their chairs to congratulate the couple. Molly and Arthur came first and Ron and Hermione next. Percy waited until most of his siblings had their turn before approaching them.

Harry proudly showed the ring. It was a single diamond and the gold band was formed like wings around her finger so it looked like a snitch.

“Fitting.” Oliver mused when he got a chance to look at it.

The snitches above them were still exploding but nothing could compare with the women’s brilliant smile.

In the background were George and Ron explaining how they transformed timed firecracker into snitches. The most difficult part was to make them fly like real snitches. And then forming words and patterns.

It was the right way to propose to Harry.

“Just to be clear.” Percy leaned into Oliver. “Should you give me a quidditch-themed proposal I will leave you on the spot.”

Oliver turned slightly towards him with a funny expression. “And I will leave you on the spot should you _not_ propose to me quidditch-themed.” He said back.

Both of them smiled at each other. Now it was just a question who got to propose first.

“Well, now we have a good mix.” Fleur said which made everyone looking at her. “One couple happily married for thirty-five years with seven children, one married for four years with one child so far, one newly wedded, one engaged in the middle of planning a wedding, one newly engaged, one not yet engaged and one single.”

“All stages of a relationship.” Bill summed up.

They sat together until one o’clock in the night drinking and celebrating. Talking and laughing and for Percy those were probably the best twelve hours he had with his family ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I just wanted to write a story to put in the stick-up-his-arse joke. I don't know how this could become so much more than that.  
> Probably will write something about Trans-Harry soon. I don't know. We'll see.


End file.
